


Give A Call

by justanothernobody



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Fucking, Handcuffs, M/M, Nipple Licking, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Riding, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, Topping from the Bottom, istg i am red in the face, xiuchen if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernobody/pseuds/justanothernobody
Summary: Chanyeol discovers the wonders of a sex hotline, and what it means to meet its operator in real life.





	Give A Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Back at it with another smut and it's chanbaek yay @0@. This was originally made for another fandom however it felt somewhat... safer... to post it using chanbaek. Beware that this is kinda the first time I wrote a fic with smut as the main focus, so it may be inaccurately described at some parts. As always, I'm open to constructive criticism so feel free to do so. English isn't my first language so if you see any mistakes do inform me of it, I'll be glad to fix it. Enjoy!

Sometime when he was in college, Chanyeol discovered the wonders of a sex hotline. He discovers this from his friend Jongdae, he tells him to "find release by calling someone instead." To say he wasn't out of words from the words would be an understatement. But to say he wasn't curious about it would be a lie. He sat on the couch that night, pressing the numbers on his phone shakily. It's probably safe to say that he _definitely_ came back for a second helping of it — or maybe a third or fourth, he can't even remember how many times he's called now.  
  
Chanyeol pressed the numbers already pre-memorised in his head and waited for the other to pick up.  
  
"Back so soon…"  
  
"It's been a long day, Hyun."  
  
"How'd you like it to be done today?"  
  
"Let's go with your preference this time. We went with mine yesterday."  
  
Baekhyun laughed, "Ah yes, the wonders of _edging_ to the point of breaking down. You really are something."  
  
The phone went silent for a while before he spoke, "I would personally choose to tie you up and ravish you. All you'll be able to do is get drunk in pleasure."  
  
The reply came with a heavy voice, "N-never knew you were this kinky, what'll you do to me then?"  
  
"I'll reduce you into a writhing, moaning mess under me. You'd like that, huh, you masochist?"  
  
He heard the other moan softly as he shakily replied a _yes_. "You'll take control of me, and I can't even stop anything you do to my body."  
  
"What are you wearing now, Yeol?"  
  
"Just dressed in sweats and a shirt from work."

  
"Well then, as soon as I enter the room I waste no time is pushing you on the bed, shoving my tongue inside your mouth and making you feel as desperate as I am. I'll push you down on your bed and unbutton your shirt," he said as he waited for the other to reply.  
  
" _Oh_ , you'll see my hard nipples then. _A-ah_ , I bet you'll twist them harshly right?"  
  
"Great guess, but no. I'll lick it until you're panting. Once I'm done I'll put my hands down further, gripping your cock slicked with precome."  
  
He hears the sheets shuffle and the sound of fabric against fabric from the other end.  
  
" _Ah_ , as much as I'd like you to take your, _mmh_ , time, I'm kind of on a deadline here."  
  
"Alrighty, let's jump to the fun part, shall we? I'll put my mouth along that fat cock of yours as I run two lubed fingers near your entrance. I'll push 'em in and I won't even give you a moment before stretching you out."  
  
"Hm, your fingers feel so _amazing_ in me."  
  
"That's not even all, I'll suck you off while my finger's in your ass. I'll make you feel close to coming and then I'll drop everything, you're gonna be back to square one."  
  
He heard the other's pants and knew he was going on the right track. "But the night's about you, hon. I'll put that precome of yours to good use so I can slick your cock up and sit myself on top of it."  
  
"God, Hyun, I can't even imagine how tight your ass will be when my cock's inside."  
  
At this rate Baekhyun can even hear Yeol touch himself, and he moans at the mental image in his head.  
  
"I'll ride you until you can't even remember your own name. I'll ride you so hard, that you'll feel your senses in overdrive as I make you feel intensely pleasured."  
  
"Ca-can't hold it... Shit, I'm, ah, gonna come."  
  
"Come on, Yeol, come for me. We'll come together — you in my ass and me on your stomach."  
  
The time was spent with moaning out responses and then with a gasp from Yeol. A moment of silence washed over them.

"Fuck, that's gotta be one of the best things we've done."  
  
Baekhyun snorted, "Well, enjoy the moment before the phone bills need to get paid. Now go do your errands, my supervisor's in the room."  
  
"Bye then," was the last thing he heard before the call ended.  
  
\---  
  
If all clichés could be made into reality, _this_ might actually take home the trophy. He meets the caller Yeol in a bar on Friday night way before he was drunk enough for it. Even worse, he knows this guy — who doesn't? The guy had made a name for himself in campus for having the balls to knock down any professor's skill. And Baekhyun even knew him as a friend rather than an acquaintance, which would've made the condition better. He got to know the man when they had been paired up to work on a project for his degree in Visual Arts. Now he pieces the puzzle pieces together and comes to the conclusion that Chanyeol is the guy listed in his memory as his regular customer Yeol. Whereas Chanyeol is a person who'd like to take charge of a situation and lead the way, Yeol was his customer who lets him take the reins. _This_ , he thought, _is such a difference to his alter ego_.

In his little group of guy friends consisting of his senior Minseok and childhood friend Jongdae, they planned to meet up at the bar that night. He felt relieved for a moment before it occurred to him that, shit, Jongdae's best friend is Chanyeol, so he couldn't just _not_ face him. Before he knew it he found himself walking to the bar to sit on the stool next to his friends that had already gathered around Chanyeol.  
  
"Hey, long time no see, Baek," greeted Jongdae.  
  
They talk, about girlfriends, parents, work, and plans to be made after the night is over.  
  
"Jongdae and I are throwing a party in our place next Thursday. You coming?"  
  
Minseok looked expectantly at him. Before he could even say a word Jongdae had already did.  
  
"Just cross him out of the list. He's got-"  
  
"-work. I work on Fridays now, remember?" he finished the sentence  
  
"Yeah, you're too busy working that sex hotline to make time for us now, huh?"  
  
They all laugh except for Chanyeol, who stares confusedly at him. Baekhyun can practically see the gears turning in his head to dawn on a realisation. He mouths _later_ before slipping into the ever-changing topic of conversation.  
  
\---  
  
"Let me get this straight, _you're_ the guy I've been pouring my kinks onto for the past 4 months now?"  
  
Baekhyun rubbed his temples. Oh how he wished Minseok and Jongdae hadn't left yet. He wasn't prepared for this conversation at all.  
  
"Yes, I'm _that_ guy who's been talking dirty to you about your needs on the phone."  
  
An awkward silence fell over them before Chanyeol said, "I have an offer. You up for it?"  
  
He nodded, letting Chanyeol continue.  
  
"Let's fuck."  
  
His eyes widened at the phrase, "W-what?"  
  
"You and I have been dealing with sexual desire just from calls. Wouldn't it be great if we deal with it in a _better_ way?"  
  
He took a deep breath before nearing him. "I hope you won't take back your words," he said as he smashed their lips together.  
  
\---

  
The journey to his apartment's bedroom had never seemed further than it had been tonight. The stumbled blindly through the hallways and he turned the knob with difficulty. They parted to cut some time in reaching the bed. Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol down on it then crawled on top of him. He reached for his bedside drawer and pulled out a metal object.  
  
"What's that?" asked Chanyeol  
  
"Oh, you know. Just a little _something_ to spice up our game. You'll love it, trust me."

He brought Chanyeol's arms up above his head and in front of the wooden frame of the bed. It was then that Baekhyun knew he realised the situation — the no-touching rule had been reinforced on him by the metal gear.  
  
Baekhyun chuckled darkly as he locked the handcuffs in place. He looks hot like this — restrained and a bewildered expression on his face. He kissed Chanyeol's lips as he grabbed the silk piece of fabric beside the pillow. They parted, and Chanyeol looked confused for a second.  
  
"Didn't this include no blindfolds?"  
  
"Don't you like trying out something new?" Baekhyun tied the garment around his eyes, making sure it was comfortably secure.  
  
Then he started; kissing and mouthing along his jaw and neck trailing down to the broad expanse of his chest. He moved to place his lips around a nipple, biting gently at it, while tweaking the other one. He then continued by slipping a hand to remove his trousers, teasingly palming his clothed erection. He bucks up to the touch of his hands.  
  
Going lower, he removed the boxers with his teeth, feeling Chanyeol's hips move up to help simplify the process. Once removed he wasted no time further — he held his cock as he used a fingertip to trace along the underside of it, relishing in the deep grunt released by Chanyeol's lips. He teased, choosing to only suck the tip of it and never going below that. Licking the slit of it drove Chanyeol crazier; he tried to thrust his hips up in an attempt to shove more of his length inside his warm mouth. Baekhyun had seen it coming and had placed his hands on both sides of his hips so he was able to push it down. The foreplay then escalated when Baekhyun finally wrapped his lips to the base of his cock. Chanyeol let out a choked moan when Baekhyun hollowed out his cheeks and let out a moan that made the feeling of the warm wetness around his shaft feel like a whole new level of pleasure. When Chanyeol had started being more vocal Baekhyun knew he was close. He released his lips just before he was able to reach his climax.  
  
Baekhyun moved up to kiss Chanyeol's lips and shove his tongue in to let him taste the flavour of precome that has stuck in his mouth as he unties the blindfold. Chanyeol looks up at him, visibly wincing as his eyes adjust to the light currently attacking his vision.  
  
"Come on, let me out if these," said Chanyeol while shaking his cuffed wrists.  
  
Baekhyun replied, "You're no fun, where's your usual fighting spirit?"  
  
"Maybe if you do some good deeds I'll get you out." He moves so that his lower body was above Chanyeol's head and vice versa. He lowers his ass closer to his face and feels the tongue prodding at his hole. It went plunged in, he shivered as it did. The wet muscle was pushed in deeper, and now licked in a way that made him feel so good. While getting rimmed, he sank his mouth back down on Chanyeol's cock taking as much of him as possible. The crown of it hit the back of his throat and he moaned around it, sending waves of intense pleasure throughout his system. Before it intensifies too much, he quickly stands as he took the lube from under the pillow and moved back near Chanyeol's crotch.  
  
"Don't look away," said he when he lubed up his cock and aligned himself on top of the shaft. He lowered himself down until it was approximately a quarter way in before rushing to sink completely down on him. He let himself adjust to the girth as he felt Chanyeol's cock twitch inside of him. The burning stretch was something he enjoyed other than being fucked raw, he figures the latter can be a game for another time — for the rare times he feels like being _submissive_ and letting someone else take control of his body.  
  
Once adjusted, he rotated his hips and let out a lewd moan at the delicious friction. He raised his body up before slamming back down in repeated motions. He feels prideful in having the ability to squeeze out loud moans from the man below him. He finds a good rhythm of riding him and lets out his own moans in response to the ones Chanyeol slipped out of his lips. When his cock rubbed against him at that spot, he slipped out of his current beat and went at a pace that was _harderfasterdeeper_. The room was now filled with more noise as they painted the best picture of unadulterated pleasure.  
  
They come at the same time, Chanyeol shooting ropes of warm come inside of him and he came on his stomach covering it in the hot white liquid. They take deep breaths before Baekhyun repositioned himself to sit in a raised position on the bed allowing the come inside him to leak out onto his inner thighs. Baekhyun lowers his head to Chanyeol's stomach, where he had came previously. He licks up his come from the stomach all while gazing at Chanyeol with a passionate gaze.  
  
"God, that was so hot," Chanyeol said  
  
"Hope you don't forget about me," Baekhyun replied as unlocked the cuffs that restrained his wrists. He positions his ass hovering above his face and Chanyeol quickly got to work — shoving a tongue in and slurping loudly while groping his butt to stretch out his hole. He gripped the sheets as he felt the tongue being shoved deeper. He moans from the feeling of it. After a moment or two passed he finally says, "Done," so Baekhyun went to lie down on the bed on the vacant spot beside Chanyeol.  
  
"Nothing changes between us, right?" Chanyeol asked hesitantly.  
  
He replies, "Not even a bit. Well, except for the fact that I might bang you more often now."  
  
They laugh at his response and laugh louder when Chanyeol replies with an _honestly same._  
  
"I'm gonna shower, you?"  
  
"Mind if I just crash here?" said Baekhyun.  
  
"Sure thing," Chanyeol replies as he closed the door leading to the bathroom.  
  
_Oh yes_ , thought Baekhyun, _everything's gonna take an interesting turn._

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on AFF under the account mp_2506


End file.
